Mob hunters
by Rexis19
Summary: A job isn't difficult, It's only difficult when you make a mistake, a gentleman refusing to use an advantage, a shadow that's against the creature hiding in it and a song still in development played on the radio, each one could cause their downfall.
1. Chapter 1

In a middle of clearing hundreds of mob, were gathered, there were zombies, skeletons, spiders, cave spiders and even Endermen.

They were all in a circle formation, in the middle of the circle were three guys.

Their backs were facing each other, not as enemies, it like they were watching out for one another.

the first one was 6"1, his demeanor was calm and collected, and stood upright, he wore gentleman clothing, a brown suit with a red tie, along with brown pants, he also wore black shoes, on his head is a black top hat, his grey hair under his top hat is neatly combed, he had forest green eyes, in his right hand is a cane, in his left is a stopwatch.

the second one was the opposite of the first a pair of headphones replaced the top hat, he had blue messy spiky hair, wild purple eyes, his mouth's right corner upturned in a smirk, he wore a sleeve less blue shirt, he wore a dark blue glove on his right hand, he had a colourful tattoo on his left shoulder, his denim jeans were already worn and torn, on his feet are a pair red adidas sneakers, his pose is similar to a street brawler, he looked about 5"8.

the third and final one, had his face hidden by a hood, only red eyes visible from the darkness, he wore a dark-blue hoodie, black baggy pants, and black work boots, he pose was mysterious, with his hands in his pockets, he was 6"5 the tallest of the three.

"What is with these monsters, do they have a death-wish?" question the one wearing the hoodie, his voice deep and quiet.

The one wearing the jacket rubbed his nose with his index finger "Who cares, all that matters It I get something to fight" he outstretched his left hand, and It started glowing with transparent blue energy.

"But do you not think it is weird, I mean to have all these monsters at once?" the gentleman said looking over his shoulder to his two parters.

the jacket wearer's hand stopped glowing and then turned around to look at the gentleman, his face unamused "Really Berttams? the day this many monsters decide to challenge us, to give me a good fight, you become a philosopher?" Berttams shook his and retaliated with "I'm just curious".

"they're probably just angry we killed so many of them" the dark one interrupted, Berttams then looked at him with a smile "You always know don't you, Shade, being the oldest and most matured?" Berttams stated, he then looked at the jacket wearer, with a black expression "unlike you Ace".

Ace flipped the bird, his face annoyed.

the conversation was interrupted when an Enderman teleported in the middle of the circle, though he didn't get a chance to attack, Berttams knocked the Enderman at the side of his face with his cane, the Enderman staggered back back, he then tripped the enderman again with his cane.

When he fell to the ground, Ace raised both his hands, which was glowing slightly and brought them down, just above the Enderman, then a loud sound was heard, a shock wave followed right after, the enderman screamed loudly s he felt his body getting torn apart by the shock wave, after a few seconds the screaming stopped, and the Enderman fell limp.

A tentacle then grabbed the body, by grab I mean pierced it in the chest, It held It in the air, waving like It was a warning and then It was flung at the mobs, the tentacle then went back into Shade's shadow, he then turned at the mobs, and spoke over his shoulder "Stop being children, and let's get rid of these idiots".

Ace gave Berttams one last glare "We'll finished this at HQ" ace then turned at the huge gathering, and then smirked.

"Very well, chap" Berttams, then looked away from Ace, and gave a pleasant smile.

**A/N Okay, I will probably not delete this story. Not that any of you care.**


	2. Chapter 2

I feel their suffering

[Social Bar]

We now enter the social, where the princesses and princes gather, either for a competition, an emergency or just for fun.

Most of them are here, Frosty and Inky are in the jacuzzi, the nether girls minus Blazette are sitting in one table, most of them appear drunk, Rosa was sitting at the bar, next to her is Alex (Prince of Rogues) who is fidgeting nervously, Lone was glaring at Wraps (Prince of Mummies) who in turn kept eating the wolf meat he got, Blazette was once again arguing with Burner (Prince of Fire soldiers) of who is the best mob in the nether.

Oh and we see Rot or Yaebi running right, towards us?

OH SHI-

* * *

Rot pounced on at the air, the others stopped what they were doing, and looked at the Prince of Zombies, thinking he was insane.

Though that didn't last long when he bit the air, he ripped off some skin, when that happen blood started spilling out, he then proceeded to claw the area around the blood, until the blood stopped, Rot stopped clawing and looked at the air, the blood that spilled formed a body.

rot then started moving his hands up and down, searching for something, he smiled when he felt something that felt like a hand, he stood up still grabbing the invisible hand, and started yanking It, when nothing happened, he started twisting, the sound of bones breaking was heard, with one final yank he was able to pull of the hand.

Then suddenly a body appeared where rot pounced, a human appears to be 25 years old, male, and is wearing a safari outfit, he seems dead, unless of course you can survive with you chest ripped open.

Rot tossed away the invisible hand muttering "Stupid invisibility ring" he looked at the body and smiled, he picked up the body and ripped of his right arm, Rot's eyes glowed green, a green mist emitted from his body and started to circle the corpse, his wounds started to heal themselves, not entirely, only to make sure It isn't disgusting to look at, then the body turned green, the corpse lifted off the ground, the green mist then went into the mouth, the body started twitching and then stopped, the body landed on his feet, he was now a zombie.

Rot's eyes stopped glowing, he smirked and pointed to the door, telling him to leave, the newly transformed zombie followed his Princes order and left.

Satisfied, he turned around and started walking to a table, where Andr, Shadow, Skelly, and Cupa were sitting.

"Sorry guys, I thought I smelled a human and I couldn't pass up a new recruit" Rot said sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his head, Skelly smiled "Oh It's okay, as long as I get some of that arm" Skelly tried reaching for the arm, But Rot snatched it away "No, get your own" he then took a seat which was next to Shadow and Cupa, he started eating the arm "So What were we talking about?" He asked with his mouth full.

Andr looked at Rot "I said, I wasn't able to spawn some of my elite Enderman, not even Andrei, and he's one of the most loyal Enderman I know" Rot looked at her confused, he swallowed part of the arm that was in his mouth, "Maybe they're just dead" he stated.

Shadow shook his head "Not possible, If he died, his soul, or at least some fragments of it, should have already returned to our father" Andr sighed, and said sadly "And he was one of my favourite to".

Rot looked at her sadly, Skelly took this opening to try and grab the arm, Rot felt the slight tugging and pulled It back, causing Skelly to land on the table.

Rot glared at Skelly, "Hey stop that"

"Please just one bite" Skelly pleaded, Rot shook his head "NO, I didn't eat yesterday since my father was training me, I need this more than you" he said angrily.

Skelly growled, "GIVE ME SOME" she yelled and pounced on Rot.

Cupa giggled at the sight, Andr smiled slightly, and Shadow merely rolled his eyes.

They rolled around for a while until they stopped, with Rot underneath Skelly, who was grinning deviously, "Now be a good zombie and give me the arm" she snarled.

Rot not wanting to lose the arm shouted "NO!" then using his cells to make his teeth as sharp as a shark he bit into the arm, When Skelly tried to pried them out of Rot's mouth they wouldn't budge.

Rot grinned and started to eat the arm slowly, Skelly not wanting to lose an easy snack did the unthinkable.

She slammed her lips on Rots (Whos mouth still had the arm),he oddly enough he tasted a lot like a human, his eyes widened and so did most of the others in the room, the shock of forced kiss caused his mouth to open slightly, the teeth leaving the flesh, when that happened, Skelly took It in her mouth and actually lingered longer despite the fact that she already had the arm.

She broke the kiss, a thin trail of blood and saliva was present, which made both Rot and Skelly blush, when Rot came to his senses, he notice that his mouth was oddly empty, then he saw It, the arm that was from the safari guy was in Skelly's mouth.

Skelly jumped off of Rot, and took It out of her mouth and waved It triumphantly, "I told, I'll get it" she then went back to her seat, and started eating the arm hungrily, Rot grumbled and stood up, he wiped his mouth with his hand and sat back in his seat.

Though he didn't stay for long, Rot's eyes widened suddenly and his breathing hitched, he then proceeded to hold his breath for a very long time.

Zoey who was at the other side of the room saw something weird, first when Rot's eyes widened she saw a huge amount of green mist went inside of him, then a steady stream of green mist followed.

When the mist stopped, Rot fell backwards, Skelly stopped eating the arm 'Maybe he really needs this more than me' she thought.

When he got back up, with the help of Shadow, he then asked "Dude, what the hell was that?"

Rot coughed a little, from the excessive Necro energy that returned into his body, he looked at his friends "Someone, Somewhere, is causing a massive zombie Homocide"

They looked at the him confused "What?" they said in unison.

Rot glared at them "Someone is killing a shit ton of my zombies"

**A/N this is happening the same time, our three guys are killing the mobs**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N IN this chapter, I'll explain why Andr couldn't summon Andrei and how strong Ace, Berttams and Shade really are.**

Stupid Endermen

Shade shadow tentacle threw away the broken remains of a Skeleton, when it hit the ground it shattered into more pieces, the battleground were he was standing was littered with the bodies of Zombies, Endermen, Creepers and broken skeletons.

Berttams sidestepped an arrow that was fired at him, then wind a small wind vortex circled his cane, he looked back at the skeleton, he swung his cane upwards and horizontally.

Two strong gusts of wind blew from his cane, the gust then formed two thin shock waves, going straight at the skeleton, the first one sliced the skeletons arm that held the bow easily, and short after the second shock wave sliced It in half, it then dropped lifeless to the ground with a thud.

Ace, however wasn't fighting a skeleton, instead he was fighting an Enderman, this enderman how ever was smarter than the others that he slaughtered, it could keep up with his attacks, and teleported at the exact time he would strike.

The Enderman teleported behind him and gave him a hard kick, Ace was sent sailing through the air, another thing that he hated about Enderman was their long legs.

Berttams, who wasn't busy with a mob, and was drinking tea?

Any ways, he snickered when he saw Ace rolling on the ground, he finished his tea and threw the cup in the air, and swung his cane at it, It broke and the shardswent flying towards the enderman, it missed the Enderman barely and hit a skeleton that was hiding behind a tree in between his sockets.

"Having trouble friend?" Berttams asked teasingly, Ace slowly got on his feet, his fixed his headphones and glared at the Enderman "Nope, It just got a lucky shot, but not anymore" he then tapped a small button on his headphones, the tattoo on his right shoulder started glowing slightly, some music beats started playing but he turned a small dial, until a high pitch voice started singing

_You are a cinema I could watch you forever_

Ace smirked his hand started glowing blue, he rushed the enderman and reared his fist

_Get up get down, Lose that sound, My DJ gonna break it down_

He followed each beat, and if the volume raised he would release a small shock wave right in the face.

_Get up get down._

He backhanded the Enderman stunning him.

_Lose that sound._

His hands glowed a deathly red.

_D-D-D-D-D Drop the bass._

At bass he slammed his palm on the chest of the Enderman, his tattoo was now glowing brightly, he then released shock wave after shock wave according to the beat of the song, the enderman couldn't even scream, unlike the first enderman who was killed by a continuous blast, this one's was repetitive, it's organs were destroyed, and his bones started breaking, he wasn't dead, but the sheer pain of it was enough to make it's mind go blank.

When the chorus stopped Ace pulled back his arm and stopped the shock waves, the enderman fell to his knees he was taking short breaths, struggling to keep It's eyes open, Alex however was panting due to the excessive use of his powers, when he noticed that the enderman was still alive but barely, he ball his gloved right hand into a fist, it started glowing green instead of blue, he knelt down to It's eye level.

giving it a sadistic smirk, "I'll make you suffer" he whispered to It, "Linkin park, 'Lies, Greed, Misery' chorus" his right hand started glowing even brighter, he punched and stopped just a few centimetres for the enderman.

Then a voice started screaming, the voice was actually coming from Ace's fist

_I wanna see you choke on your lies  
Swallow up your greed  
Suffer all alone in your misery  
Choke on your lies  
Swallow up your greed  
Suffer all alone in your misery_

The now headless enderman dropped to the ground with a thud, before turning into purple particles, an Enderpearl appeared right where the enderman's body disappear.

he picked it up, and started throwing it up and down in his hands "Ah the enderpearls, the only good thing that comes from an enderman" Ace stated.

The remaining mobs, that consist of two zombies, one skeleton and a creeper, knowing that there was no chance of winning, tried to escape, although that wasn't going to happen, a spinning fireball sailed through the air an incinerated the two zombies, the ground suddenly came to life and swallowed the skeleton.

The creeper now alone turned to the opposite direction, only to see Shade, who wagging his finger , the creepers shadow suddenly exploded upwards and turned into spikes, the creeper was dead instantly, the shadows went back into the ground, then Shades red eyes disappeared, his body then shrink into his shadow, the shadow then moved towards Berttams and Ace, who had already finished their fights.

Shade then emerged from his shadow, he examined his comrades Berttams was as usual clean, but Ace had some marks here and there.

When Shade went to talk to Ace, his eyes went half lidded, his mouth turn into a frown, he pointed his index finger in Shade's direction "Complain, I'll go Slip Knot on your ass" he threaten.

Shade went silent and shivered, he nodded and turned around, he started walking, both Ace and Berttams followed suit.

after a while they reached their house, the house wan't fancy or broken down, it wasn't a mansion or a hut, it was a regular sized house, which could house around 5 to 6 people.

When the trio reached the iron door, there was a small keypad beside the door, Ace walked past Shade and cracked his knuckles, he easily entered the code which was 53 digits long.

The door open automatically when he pressed enter, he stood aside bow and gestured them inside.

Shade rolled his eyes and walked past Ace "I'll never understand why you use such a long code" Ace looked at him annoyed, "It's for security Shade my friend, you know that we are always hunted" Berttams defended Ace, who smiled at his friend.

When both of them were inside Ace went inside as well and closed the door.

The house inside was roomy, there was furniture, a fire place, a painting of the three of them and the torso of a very thin enderman nailed to the wall.

The enderman had a sign under it which say:  
'Andrei, one of the most hardest dicks I ever fought  
Love~Ace'

Ace smirked when he walked past the enderman and chuckled when he read the sign, afterwards he plopped down on one of the chairs and took off of his headphones, placing them on a coffee table nearby.

Shade and Berttams looked at the enderman, berttams with a sad frown, while Shade, we still can't see his face, but let's just assume he's looking at it with a scowl.

"Poor chap, did you really think we had to kill him?" Berttams looked at Shade, who in turn looked at him, his eyes angry "Yes bertt, It's our job as mob hunters, beside he was causing alot of trouble, he killed an entire village, destroyed a structure that was meant for the humans, killed the humans inside, and spawn killed Steve" he listed the reasons that caused Andrei to be hunted.

Berttams sighed "You're right, It's a good thing you extracted the soul, without the soul a mob cannot be respawned" he explain, Shade looked at Berttams his eyes annoyed "Bertt, I know that, you don't have to explain" Berttams laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head "Ah yes quite, quite"

Shade smiled at his friends weird behaviour and walked away, "I'm gonna make dinner, what do you guys want?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen, "Cheese burger/ A salad would be nice" Ace and Berttams said respectively, "Alright, It should be done in a few minutes" Shade replied.


	4. Chapter 4

She saw me

Running, that was what one is supposed to do if they are being chased.

That was what exactly what a boy was doing, the teen had black eyes and auburn hair, he was wearing a green creeper hoodie, although It was rather big for his size, he was wearing pants that stopped just above his ankle, and was barefooted.

He was running for a long time, yet he wasn't tired, he could only feel fear, he looked behind him and saw a man in a suit, despite the clothing he was wearing, and the cane in his right hand he was catching up to him pretty quickly.

He summoned a block of TNT in his right hand, he lit It up, he turned around in order to get a good aim and tossed it at his chaser, the TNT he threw was supposed to take out his chaser, or at least slow him down.

But that wasn't going to happen, the man swung his cane at the block, sending it back to its sender.

The explosion didn't harm him, since most elite creepers are immune to explosion damage, but the knockback from the explosion is a different story.

The boy grounded his heels to avoid flying back too far, luckily there was a tree, unfortunately there was a tree.

His back slammed against the bark, not strong enough to cough out blood, but strong enough to knock the wind out of him, the explosion kicked up some dust, he shook his head trying to get rid of the ringing.

"S'plode my friend, you should stop running, It's not really fun chasing someone while wearing a suit" a polite voice said through the dust.

"S-shut up, if is stop running y-you'll 'couge' k-kill me" S'plode slowly stood up and glared at the dust cloud in front of him, he then summoned a stick of dynamite, getting ready to face his attacker.

A strong gust of wind blew the dust away, revealing Berttams, his usual pleasant expression was now turned into a look of annoyance, fire was swirling around his cane, "I know that, and It's because you deserve it, you have been causing a lot of trouble" he then pointed he cane at him

S'plode pulled his arm back getting ready to throw his boom stick "I'm a creeper I'm suppose to cause trouble you English Brit!" he yelled.

At 'English Brit' a small vein bulged out of Berttams forehead, in the spilt second where S'plode tried to throw his stick, Bertt fired a small but still ignitable fire ball at it.

Due to the dynamite was beside his head, the explosion burned off some of S'plode's creeper hoodie, the dynamite wasn't strong enough to send him flying, but because it was beside his right ear, well he half deaf now.

He held his right ear, trying desperately to get rid of the pain, "You see S'plode, we 'English Brits' maybe soft, but if you, how do you say it piss us off, you're gonna have a bad time" S'plode was surprised that he could still hear Bertt, even though he was already half deaf.

Berttams swung his cane upwards, hitting S'plode in the jaw, he sound of bones breaking was heard, S'plode landed on his back and was down for the count.

Berttams walked towards his body, his cane now glowing a brilliant white, when he tried to touch S'plodes chest with his cane, S'plodes body exploded, Bertt jumped back just in time, though his right sleeved was singed.

He looked at his sleeve and at the place where S'plode was lying, his body was till intact, though steam was radiating from his body and he was breathing really heavily.

Then S'plode's body started flashing, a loud hiss, loud enough to cause Bertt to cover his ears, came from S'plode's mouth.

When the hissing stopped, Berttams removed his hands from his ears, he looked at the lying creeper "What, in blazes was that?" S'ploade laughed weakly "I called the princess; you'll have to fight both me and her"

Suddenly S'plode summoned another TNT block, this one however was coloured pink instead red, there was hearts around the letters.

Slowly S'plode got on his feet, only to fall on his knees, he placed the TNT bock right in front of him, he ignited the block, then It exploded.

Instead of dust kicking up and sending him flying, the block exploded into a pink dome, he felt his hearing go back to normal, his wounds from the earlier TNT block and dynamite healed, his burnt creeper hoodie also went back to normal.

He stood up, he was at full health, he looked at Berttams who just looked annoyed, "Okay, I'm done running, I probably can't beat you, but I you for the princess" he then took a battle stance.

Berttams cane turned black, suddenly S'plode was sent flying high in the air and then jerked to a stop, using wind element he launched off the ground, he stopped a little higher than S'plode, his cane was then enveloped in ice and formed a hammer.

He brought it down on S'plodes chest, sending him crashing through the ground, several dirt blocks were destroyed and were floating in their small cube form.

Bertt slowed his decent with a small tornado under his foot, he landed right next to S'plode, he was knocked out by the looks of It he probably had broken ribs, thanks to the fall and Bertt ice hammer.

Bertt's face showing genuine concern, he sighed, he cane then started glowing brilliant white again, he held It above his hand and brought it down on S'plodes chest, S'plodes eyes snapped open, when the cane pierce his chest no blood came out, yet S'plode felt immense pain.

Bertt yanked out his cane, and S'plode gasped at what he saw, on Bertts cane was him, except that it was pure white and it's eyes were closed in an uneasy sleep.

Suddenly the white S'plode burst in flames and disappeared, S'plode gasped and looked at Bertt, he had a sullen look on his face.

He then looked at S'plode and smiled "Well, looks like your prrrrincesssss didn't show, so I will spare you the pain and make this quick" he said in a mocking tone to S'plode.

In a flash his cane was enveloped in ice again, this time forming a spear, S'plode eyes widened "No no, please I don't want t-" "goodbye" Interrupted Bertt as he slice S'plode's neck, he then fell limp and died.

The ice around Bertts cane melted, he placed it on his shoulder and started walking away, his looked at the sky, he was deep in thought "What kind of princess would leave their subjects to die, even though he called her" he inquired, unknown to him a girl wearing a creeper hoodie saw the whole thing.

**A/N Black means gravity**


	5. Chapter 5

Ace flipped another page of his comic, the song 'Thrift Shop' was heard from his headphones since It was on maximum volume, how he isn't deaf no one knows.

Beside him was Berttams, in his right hand was a book or a novel, in his left hand is a cup of milk tea, the book he was reading was 'The Boy Called It' and he was pretty interested in It, since he was able to drown out the song from Ace's headphones.

Ace's snapped his comic shut suddenly and threw It across room causing Bertt to snap out of his reading, Ace then groaned "Ugh I'm so bored", Berttams looked at the teen with a rather annoyed face "If you are bored, then why did you throw your comic?" he asked.

Ace gave a sideways glance to the gentleman "I read that thing ten times already" he said, Bertt merely rolled his eyes, sipped his tea and continued with his book.

Ace turned off the song on his headphones and slipped them off, sighing in relief as his ears were released from the slightly painful and tight headphones.

Ace leaned back on his chair and stared at the ceiling a small bat had somehow gotten inside, then a thought came to Ace's mind, he looked at his friend who was still reading his book.

"Hey Bertt" Berttams looked up from his book with a frown, "Why does Shade hate vampires so much, I mean he hates them even more than i hate Endermen" asked the teen, Bertts frown disappeared and looked back to his book.

"I don't want to say anything about It, what the vampires did was something really bad... and I promised not to tell anyone" he explained, Ace's eyes widened, he wanted to asked what the vampires did, but he didn't want his friend to break his promise, so he nodded and stared at the ceiling again where the bat was silently sleeping.

[few hours later]

Shade walked down the steps and entered the living room, there he saw Berttams enjoying a drink, a sleeping Ace and a bat on the ceiling, Shade scowled as a tentacle grew from his shadow and shot towards the bat.

The tentacle should have impaled the creature If the wooden block beside It didn't jutted out from the ceiling, the tentacle slammed into the wooden block waking up the bat, Shade looked at Berttams who was glaring angrily at him while sipping his tea.

Bertt lowered the cup from his lips, his glare still fixated on Shade the wooden block then went back inside leaving the bat an open target again, Shade grumbled and retracted the shadow, the bat quickly flew away.

"I know that you harbour a hatred for vampires, but killing bats won't help that problem" Said Berttams, Shade jammed his hands into his pockets and started walking towards the kitchen, he looked at Berttams over his shoulder and gave Bertt his own glare before going in the kitchen.

Bertt sighed and placed down his cup on the table, Ace was still sleeping beside him snoring lightly, and then to ceiling where the bat slept, he shook his head, his right hand went to his forehead and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Shade coughed out a lot of blood, before getting another kick in the stomach, he rolled on the floor and stopped on his back his red eyes staring into a stone ceiling struggling just to keep them from closing._

_Cruel laughter by two voices was heard, one male the other female, Berttams tried to crawl towards his friend only to fall on his stomach he spat out some saliva mixed with blood he was breathing heavily, all he could do was watch helplessly as the two figures approached his nearly unconscious friend._

_"Vell vhat did I tell you? Ve vampired cannot be beaten" a man with a Russian accent taunted the shadow Shade, he replied with a shadow going straight towards the man's throat, who with ease caught in before it reached it's target._

_He yanked on the shadow, causing Shade's shadow to shift also causing him pain, he released the shadow and watched it slowly returned to Shade with a sadistic smirk._

_"You really thought that you could beat us, how stupid" A beautiful women spat with the same Russion accent as the man, she walked closer and kicked Shade with her high heels, the sound of ribs cracking was heard much to the enjoyment to the two attackers._

_Suddenly a stone wall appeared between them and Shade they took a step back then another appeared behind them, then two to their lefts and rights, the walls quickly closed in one each other, then when the two were trapped part of the ceiling collapsed and covered the wall._

_As quickly as possible Bertt pulled Shade towards him, a small rock appeared at Shade's side and pushed him until he was next to Berttams._

_Then both of them were encased in a small rock dome and sunk through the stone floor and continued going deeper underground, escaping the attackers._

* * *

Berttams shook his head and opened his eyes, even though he was there the pain they inflicted on Shade was a lot more worse, his memory was fuzzy but he was sure whatever they did to Shade was still clear as day in his mind.

Bertt poured another cup of tea "Hey can I have some" a drowsy Ace mumbled, he was awake but his eyes were droppy, Bertt looked at Ace "When did you get up?" he asked "I dunno?" came his sleepy reply, Bertt sighed and gave the cup of tea to him, Ace downed the milk tea before falling asleep again.

Bertt smiled at the young teens behaviour, no wonder Shade took him in.


	6. Chapter 6

Ignus walked in one of the many corridors in his castle, he was tired mainly due to the fact that some of the humans tried to raid his castle, while they tasted good there were a lot of them, and he had already used up a lot of blood.

He heard some giggling from Anja's room, multiple voices she and some of the princesses were having a sleepover, much to his dismay.

As he walked into deeper parts of his castle, he entered a corridor he hadn't been in for a while.

The walls of is castle are usually replaced if there was a battle, even undead blood suckers want to have a nice home.

But sometimes he would let the damages stay to remind him of victories or defeat if he was fighting a strong human like Steve.

He walked to a small hole in the wall, in the hole was a small rounded piece of metal that was already crushed in the wall, he picked it out of the hole "Zane" he muttered before he flicked it away.

He kept walking and saw a huge slash mark in his walls, he smirked "Tyler" he then continued walking.

He kept walking until he felt something on his foot, looking down he saw a small brown teddy bear, in wasn't in good condition and had an eye replaced with a button, he kicked the toy slightly "Young Timmy" he said somewhat sadly.

When he reached the end of the corridor, he saw multiple slash marks and multiple rocks were jutted out of the ground the wall and the ceiling.

He face turned into a scowl, this wasn't a victory or a defeat, well it was kind of a victory because they escaped.

"Berttams and Shade" he growled, the only reason they escaped was because of the gentleman, who really lived up to his words as a gentleman, he doesn't use an advantage.

"If he were to be a servant he would be a good one" he muttered, he turned around and started walking back to his room.

"Vhere zhe hell are you, you stupid fucking ghost?!" a teenage voice yelled out, Ignus stopped walking, he then felt something shove past him, then a boy appeared around the corner.

The teenage boy had blood red eyes and sleek snow white hair, like Ignus he was wearing fancy red clothes and fancy black pants, the only differences was he was wearing sports shoes and his left sleeve was torn off.

"Come back here you stu-" the boys threat got stuck in his throat when he saw the vampire king "F-f-father" he stuttered.

King Ignus narrowed his eyes at the boy "Acheron, mind telling me vhy you are running around in zhe castle and swearing, you know that I don't have a tolerance for vulgar language" he said sternly, Acheron struggled to answer not because he didn't have one, he was just scared out of his mind.

Ignus then looked at his clothing, his eyebrow furrowed and glare at his son "And why is you attire like THAT" he nearly yelled, the reason he was so strict was he wanted his family to be disciplined.

Acheron fumbled over his words until he managed to form a coherent sentence "S-s-Stroke did It" he stuttered.

Ignus looked at his son and nodded, Acheron let out a relieved sigh and walked past his father, Ignus then grabbed his shoulder with caused him to tense up.

"One question, vhy aren't you vith your sister?" he asked, Acheron looked at his father over his shoulder "I'm not going to be in a room filled vith girls that have been alone for years, I vant to keep my virginity for someone I vant to lose It to" he stated "Oh, and because they started talking about them being unable to summon their elite mobs, Cupa said that a man in a brown suit killed one of her human creepers" he continued.

Ignus smirked, he nodded and craned his head towards the direction of where he came from "Okay, go catch your ghost friend" Acheron thanked his father and ran down the corridor yelling "I'm coming to get you Stroke"

Ignus chuckled and started walking back to his room, he saw another slash mark made by Shade, he smirked and continued walking knowing one day he'll be facing him again, this time he'll make sure one of them will be slain.


	7. Chapter 7

Ace punched another earth statue, once his hand was lodged inside It, he let out a strong shockwave around wrist and pulled his hand back, causing the statue to explode.

Another jutted from the ground behind him, Ace immediately slammed his palm on the ground and arched his body backwards, letting out a powerful shockwave that instanly disintegrated the statue.

When he stood up another appeared in front of him, he reared up his fist only to let It stay reared as he stared unamused at a statue of him with his arms up, his mouth formed an O, with his tongue hanging out.

Laughter was heard behind him, "Very funny Bert" he said as he crossed his arms infront of his chest examining the statue, the laughter slowly died down "S-sorry, I couldn't help It" Bert chuckled, he then regained his composure, and was merely smiling pleasantly at Ace who was still looking at the statue.

Wanting to play one more prank, Bert wagged his finger at the statue, which in respond pulled back one of it arms, Ace looked at it confused, before he got slapped right in face, he spun in place before face planting on the ground, groaning in pain.

Bert burst out laughing, now granted he was a gentleman he rarely did pranks, but sometimes the opportunities show up too often during training, he just couldn't resist.

A shockwave suddenly blew of his hat revealing his grey hair, Bet stopped laughing immediately and yelped, quickly he grabbed his hat and covered his hair, Ace looked at him with a smug look "Wow, I didn't know you could have that many grey hair, what are you 80?" he taunted, Bert glared at him and ordered the statue to fall over him.

Shade walked out of the house to see the scene, Ace who was under an earth statue of him with a ridiculous face and Berttams who was smiling.

Shade pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, which caught the attention of the two members "What happened?" he asked as he looked at both of them, Ace looked at Shade "We were training, until this madafada gentleman made this" Ace gestured to the statue "And made it bitch-slap me" he pointed to the red mark on his cheek.

Shade looked at Berttams, who was smiling sheepishly with a raised eyebrow, Shade shook his head "I came out here to tell you guys to pack your stuff, were going to Moonlit Village" Ace kicked the statue off of him and stood up dusting himself "Why do we need to pack out stuff?" he asked, "It's a three day journey, and we are gonna stay there to take requests" Shade answer, "What about the fax machine?" Ace asked again.

Shade took out the device now mangled up "Because someone blew It up, I wonder who It was?" he stated with a scowl, glaring at Ace, he threw it away.

Shade started walking back inside, followed by Berttams and then Ace, all three of them went inside their rooms to pack their stuff.

* * *

Shade entered his room and closed the door behind him, he looked at his room, it wasn't much, a bed, a closet, a mirror ,a chest and excess room held pratice dummies that already had multiple holes.

He went to the chest and took out a briefcase he went to his closet and opened It revealing a multiple sets of hoodies some dark blue like the one he was wearing right now, and some plain white ones with matching pants.

Packing the right amount of clothes he examined them for a while, then his shadows grew and went towards the chest, the shadows fished out some Iron amour, some of them were enchanted while some of them weren't, another then went towards the mirrors and went behind it and pulled out a wooden steak.

"Better safe then sorry" he said to himself as the shadows packed the items in the briefcase, ignoring the sound of metal falling to the ground.

* * *

Berttams smile as he entered his room, unlike Shades room which dull, depressing and dead, his room was lively, there was the regular room stuff, bed, closet, mirror and chest, he however had a reading corner beside a window which brightly lit the room, some inspirational posters as well as some canes just in case the one that he is currently using breaks, gets stolen or Ace gets his hands on it.

He open his closet which had some suits as well as regular clothing such as t-shirts and shorts, he took out the clothes he wanted to bring and laid them out on his bed, he stomped his heel on the ground a brown brief case was sent flying to him and landed beside his bed, smiling he folded his clothes and packed them up, then he heard a clutter in the room beside him, he walked to the closet and took out some earmuffs.

* * *

Ace kicked his door close and sighed he looked at his room which was the most messy of the three, the bed had multiple comics book thrown on it, the closet was a mess, the chest was opened wide and there's a spider in it, and the mirror is the only thing that doesn't have a offending substances on it, the rest well there is a stereo system, a DJ table with a travelling bag beside It and multiple posters of people.

Ace walked over to the chest he looked at the spider cheerfully "Hey Petey" he greeted, the spider seem to purr in respons, he took out his briefcase which had multiple stickers, walking over to his bed he dropped the briefcase and went to his closet, unlike Shade and Berttams who only had one or two types of clothing he had a variety of them while still having a good amount of his sleeve-less blue shirt.

He packed three sleeve-less blue shirt, a green short-sleeve shirt that had the picture of a creeper and the caption 'Run For Your Lives', a red and blue jacket and a black sweatshirt, for pants he brought along some black baggy pants, denim jeans and a pair of camo shorts.

Smiling he forced the briefcase close grunting a bit, when the briefcase was close it was a bit bulged but it didn't seem like it would burst, he turned and saw his DJ table, he pondered for a moment then nodded.

Walking towards the DJ table he kicked that stands which easily folded in, the table fell on the ground with a clang causing Ace to flinch, he rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly he knelled down and push a few buttons in an order the table started flashing and then stopped, Ace smiled he kicked up the table like a skateboard and caught it in his hands, he pressed a few more buttons then the table's light dulled down, easily he flipped it in half without damaging the table he walked over to his travel bag and put in, he put on the travel bag walked to his bed and retrieved his briefcase.

he walked out the door, not before saying "Take care of your self Pete, and no parties" to the spider in his chest, before exiting the room.

* * *

Ace walked outside to see that both Shade and Berttams were already waiting for him, he closed the the door and locked it, once he confirmed that the doors were locked he walked toward the both of them.

Shade looked at him "Ready?" he asked, his briefcase held in his right hand, "Ready!" Ace replied with a salute with his free hand, "Right, come on then" Berttams said, his cane was hooked in the briefcase's holder and placed it over his shoulder.

With that all three of them went to the direction of the village, which had a forest in the way, so the three braced themselves and hoped to reach the village okay.

**A/N Wow sorry for the absence, I had school so yeah, the next chapter will be them going through the forest so be prepared.**


End file.
